prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Hijo de Rey Misterio
|death_date= |birth_place=San Diego, California |death_place = |resides=San Diego, California |billed=San Diego, California |trainer=Rey Misterio |debut=April 2006 |retired= }} El Hijo de Rey Misterio (February 1989) is a Mexican-American professional wrestler, or luchador as they are known in Spanish. His ring name is Spanish for "The Son of the King of Mystery" or more correctly "The Son of Rey Misterio", however he is in fact the nephew of the luchador, Rey Misterio. He is also the cousin of Rey Mysterio, who started his career as "Rey Misterio, Jr." He mainly works on the independent circuit in the United States, especially in California and in Mexico, especially in Tijuana, Baja California. Hijo de Rey Misterio's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. His patronymic surname is known though, López, as his father was unmasked and revealed his full name, Miguel Ángel López Díaz, per Lucha libre traditions. Professional wrestling career El Hijo de Rey Misterio grew up in a wrestling family with both his father and his cousin being very well known Luchadors. At the age of 13 he began training with his father Miguel Ángel López Díaz who wrestles as Rey Misterio (Sr.) at his father's wrestling school in Tijuana. He made his professional wrestling debut in 2006, initially working under the ring name Diablo. By the end of 2006 his father gave him permission to use the "Rey Misterio" name and he became "El Hijo de Rey Misterio". The name has led to some confusion, especially when wrestling in the United States where a lot of fans have mistaken him for the son of Rey Mysterio, but Mysterio is actually his cousin. Some promoters have actively sought to exploit this confusion by neglecting to bill him as "El Hijo de" and just billed him as Rey Misterio. In one controversial case a Bolivian promoter used World Wrestling Entertainment footage of Rey Mysterio to promote a tour by El Hijo de Rey Misterio, when Hijo de Rey Misterio found out he cancelled his tour. When El Hijo de Rey Misterio cancelled his tour the Bolivian promoter had someone else wrestle under the mask, pretending to be El Hijo de Rey Misterio. Since adopting the "Hijo de Rey Misterio" name he has been working mainly for Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR) in Northern California, shows in Tijuana and made various independent wrestling promotion appearances in America. His stint in PWR saw him team with his father on several occasions, the two won a tournament to become the first PWR Tag Team Champions when they defeated the Border Patrol (Oliver John and Nathan Rulez) on May 31, 2008. The duo defended the title a couple of times during 2008 but were forced to vacate the title in June, 2009 as Rey Misterio, Sr. suffered a serious injury. He has stated that while he likes working in the United States he really wants to focus on a wrestling career in Mexico, hoping to work for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) or Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), Mexico's two largest professional wrestling promotions. In October, 2009 it was reported that El Hijo de Rey Misterio had been working at Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's wrestling school in Mexico City, Mexico to train for his future CMLL debut. Personal life El Hijo de Rey Misterio is part of an extended family of wrestlers, his uncle Miguel Ángel López Díaz is best known under the ring name Rey Misterio (sr.), his cousin Oscar Gutiérrez, worked for World Wrestling Entertainment as Rey Mysterio. His other cousin is a wrestler known as Metalika and his uncle, Juan Zezatti Ramírez, is better known as Super Astro. Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' :*Pro Wrestling Revolution Tag Team Championship (1 time, first) - with Rey Misterio, Sr. *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' :*Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) : Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile * Profile at Luchawiki.com Category:1989 births Category:2006 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Living people Category:Azteca Karate Extremo alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni